That's What Little Girls Are Made Of
by Smickan
Summary: Sequel To Sugar And Spice. Unconditional love for your children, it's a given, but how far will you go to protect them?


_I don't know how often I'll be able to update at the moment, I have a lot on with work, including arranging a funday in mid-august so things are slightly crazy, but fanfic is the ultimate way to relax and unwind, but please do be patient with me._

**That's What Little Girls Are Made Of**

"Hush little baby, don't you cry…" Charlie sighed softly as she gently patted the back of her daughter whilst she slept, waiting for Smithy to finish.

Rebecca briefly stirred when a door slammed further in the building, but soon settled back again against her mother, her hand gripping Charlie's jacket tighter.

"Come on Smithy…" Charlie sighed and frowned, turning to sit with her back against the wall, her legs resting on the two adjoining seats. She lifted Rebecca's head and rested it against her shoulder, the two of them huddling in the corner of the seated area.

"Don't you fall asleep on us!" Dan loomed over them, smirking.

"Shhh!" Charlie's brow furrowed a little and she covered Rebecca's ears, kissing the top of her forehead.

"Oh…sorry…" Dan frowned and leant against the top of the chair. "You alright?"

Charlie released a tired sigh and nodded, "Sorry, yeah." She nodded, stifling a yawn. "Just been a very long day – and Mr Smith appears to be fussing with his quiff again…"

Dan chuckled and moved to the door, punching the security code in. "I'll go see what the hold up is."

* * *

"A-and Daddy's gonna take us to Disneyworld!" A voice chirruped from the middle of the briefing room. 

"Really?" Smithy grinned, nudging Mickey. "Reckon she'll pack us in her suitcase?"

Mickey chuckled, lifting Hannah into his lap, "I think Becca'd sulk if you went without her!"

"Becca?" Rachel looked up at him, fiddling with the sleeve of her dress, her mother gently smoothing the top of her hair.

"She's my little girl." Smithy told her with a soft smile.

"Can I see her?"

"She'll be at home with her mummy." Smithy smiled again, boosting Rachel as he held her in his arms.

"Sarge," Dan looked around the door, "Charlie's in the front office, looks like she's setting up camp." He smirked a little.

"She's here?" Smithy blinked. "What-"

"Just passing the message on." Dan shrugged. "Becca's with her…"

"Oh sh-" Smithy cleared his throat and sighed, remembering that he'd agreed to pick her up from the town centre. "…Thanks. Can you go back and tell her to come through?"

"Sarge." Dan nodded, leaving the room and going back through to reception.

"You're for it now…" Mickey smirked, ignoring Smithy's glare.

* * *

"Come on Baby-Girl…" Charlie whispered to Rebecca as she tried to gently wake her. Rebecca's head flopped gently back against her shoulder, her mouth opening a little. "Becca-Boo…" 

Rebecca grumbled and sleepily opened one eye, pouting at her mother.

"I know sweetheart…its daddy's fault, we'll tell him off!" She smiled softly and kissed her cheek, standing up. "Dan, be a sweetheart and get the bags." Charlie called without glancing back, carrying Rebecca through.

Rebecca slid to the floor when they reached the Briefing Room, yawning before helping Charlie push the door open. She grinned after spotting Smithy and ran towards him, faltering with a pout as she saw the other little girl in his arms, staring suspiciously up at her.

"Becca!" Smithy grinned and opened his free arm to her, Rebecca taking a step back and pointing at Rachel with a frown.

Charlie chuckled and edged further in the room, gesturing at Dan to dump the clothes bags in the corner, standing behind Rebecca and leaning forward to return Smithy's kiss.

"DA!"

"Hello." Rachel smiled down at Rebecca.

"My Daddy." Rebecca pointed at Smithy with a glare, eyeing off the other girl for even touching her father.

Smithy chuckled and moved to pick her up, Rebecca glaring at him and taking a step back.

"Sweetie, it's ok…" Charlie sighed and picked her up.

"This is Rachel, Becca…" Smithy told her, "She's come to say hello!"

Rebecca scowled and hid her face in her mother's neck, pouting for all she was worth.

Charlie sighed and gently rubbed her back. "Hello sweetheart." She smiled at Rachel, "I'm guessing you must be Hannah and mum?" She shook Jess' hand, smiling and introducing herself and Rebecca.

Hannah grinned and nodded, still resting against Mickey's chest. "Mickey's my boyfriend!"

Mickey blinked and chuckled softly. "I am?" He asked, Hannah nodding and giggling.

"Mickey's finally pulled!" Smithy chuckled, glancing back at Rebecca and frowning a little at her reaction.

Charlie grinned and sat beside them, settling Rebecca on her lap. "You can keep him." She told her with a smirk. "He's only trouble for us."

"I am still here!" Mickey mock pouted, glancing up as the door opened.

"Daddy!" Hannah grinned and waved across the room, only letting go of Mickey when Paul picked her up. She grinned and cuddled him, Smithy carefully passing Rachel over to Jess.

"Time to go sweetheart…" Paul smiled and kissed Hannah's forehead. "We've bothered people for long enough…"

"Anytime…" Smithy chuckled, blinking as Rebecca through herself at his leg and clung to him, practically attempting to climb up to his arms.

"Byebye!" Rachel waved over her mothers shoulder, Mickey and Charlie waving back and smiling, Smithy getting Rebecca to wave, despite her pout.

"I'll see you out." June smiled at Paul and Jess, leading them along the corridor.

"Thank you…" Jess said softly, "For everything, you've helped us more than we could ever imagine."

"All part of the service." June said softly, patting her arm and waving at the children as they left the station.

* * *

"Hey bossy…" Smithy gently bounced Rebecca, kissing the top of her forehead. "What's wrong?" 

"She just doesn't like anyone else cuddling her daddy…" Charlie chuckled and pouted for Rebecca. Rebecca scowled at her mothers playful imitation of her and cuddled Smithy closer, cooing against his neck.

Mickey chuckled and gently wiggled Rebecca's arm. "Can I have a cudd-"

"My daddy!" Rebecca told him plainly, hiding her head back in Smithy's shoulder.


End file.
